Harry Potter and the Bloodkeeping Twin
by sTaRLIgHtDrEaMeR
Summary: After Voldemort's big attack on the Potter family, and Black family, Harry is left...or so they think. There is someone else left, but Harry will not know, until his 5th year at Hogwarts, where he will have an adventure, he will never forget.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters are not mine, except for Willow Black, and Icilyn, and her older sister, who really doesn't play a significant part. And the name the Shinra Mansion, belongs to Mena Baines.   
********************************************************************************* 

~Chapter 1- "The Boy Who Lived" (my rewriting of the chapter)   
James and Lily Potter stood in the middle of the dark room, with their one year old baby, Harry James Potter.   
It was minutes before their fate would face them...Lord Voldemort.   
"James, what's going to happen?" Lily asked, tears openly falling down her cheeks.   
"I don't know...I just don't know." James answered. They both were helpless against the powerful wizard. They   
clutched their baby, and stood close, together as a family for one last time.   
Then, they heard Voldemort coming after them.   
"Lily, go!" James pointed towards the other door. "I'll hold him off. GO!" (this was JKR's line)   
Lily fled from the room, with Harry safely in her arms, but, not without taking one last look at James.   
Leaning against the door, Lily began to cry as she heard a loud blast, James's shout, Voldemort's high pitched   
cackle, then silence. Lily bowed her head in memory of her wonderful husband, wishing that James's pain wasn't   
too great before he died. She slowly headed tot he window, to climb out, and go home, but the battle was ont   
over.   
Voldemort blasted the door open with the Reductor Curse. Lily caught a glimpse of James's dead body, before   
she faced Voldemort.   
Lily began begging for her life-for hers and Harry's. Her pleads meant nothing to Voldemort.   
With a truimphant cry of "AVADA KEDAVRA!", and a burst of green light, Voldemort killed Lily Potter. Now,   
with the smallest amount of effort, the baby would be dead in one second flat. He smirked, and raised hi s wand   
carelessly. His words of 'avada kedavra'. were interruptted. His spell backfired, and Lord Voldemort disappeared   
in a wisp of smoke. It was a miracle.   
Harry James Potter had survived a battle with the most powerful wizard alive. He had gone in, and came out   
exactly the same-with one difference. He had a scar on his forehead. In the shape of a bolt of lightening.   
That night, witches and eizards all around the world, were secretely proposing toasts to Harry Potter-The Boy   
Who Lived.   
*********************************************************************************   
  



	2. The Girl Who Lived

~Chapter 3- "The Girl Who Lived"~   
Lily Potter's younger sister, Willow Evans-Black, held her crying black haired baby girl, while   
trying to get dinner ready. The news that her sister was killed, had severely shaken the family, but a year had   
passed, and they had seen no sign of Voldemort. Yet. The older girl, also black haired, sat on the couch, reading   
the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper. As Willow finally tried getting the baby to drink a bottle, the front door   
opened, and then slammed shut.   
"Siri? Is that you? Sirius?" Willow called, hoping that her husband Sirius Black was home. No answer. She shrugged, and went out into the front hall.   
"It wasn't Sirius. It was a short fat bald man. Willow recognized the man from Hogwarts. He was a Marauder. It was 

Peter Pettegrew.   
"P-Pettigrew?" Willow stammered.   
"You are to come to the Shinra Mansion. You husband is there. Orders from my master are that if you don't   
come,   
Black will be killed. If you come, we promise Black will live." He finsihed, and with a spell, handcuffed Willow, and   
carried her to the Mansion.   
***   
Willow looked fearfully around the dark hallways of the mansion. Then she saw him. Sirius. He was bound together   
by   
rope, and a gag was placed in his mouth, to keep him from screaming for help.   
"Sirius!" Willow screamed. He turned to her, and looked longingly at her, and struggled to talk, but couldn't.   
"Oh, please let him go, we'll do anything!" Willow pleaded at someone in a black armchair, facing the other direction. 

"Black is no use for you anymore, Mrs. Black. Black is my servant now." A high pitched voice hissed from the   
chair.   
Willow was confused. She chose not to talk back. She simply hugged her two daughters tighter. The chair turned   
around. Willow's brilliant green eyes widened at the sight of the chair's occupant. He, she...it was impossible to tell...It had yellow, iridescant slits for eyes, and a snake like face. It   
was Lord Voldemort. Pettigrew, had led her to Lord   
Voldemort. Willow was overcome with more fear than she had ever felt before in her life. What was happening?   
Voldemort pinted his wand at Sirius and clapped his hands once. Sirius was freed from his binding.   
"Imperio!" Voldemort roared, "Kill the girl, and the children. KILL THEM!"   
With a wild look in his slate gray eyes, Sirius Black held a knife, and pointed it at the closest person...the baby.   
"Sirius?" Willow asked, her eyes widening. Sirius's eyes didn't waver. He brought the knife closer to the baby.   
"Please don't kill her! Kill me instead!" Willow pleaded, moving the baby out of the way.   
It happened in a flash...   
The knife plunged into Willow's heart, and Willow Evans-Black was gone...dead before she hit the ground. They baby's older sister gave a frightened scream, and tried to save the   
baby.   
"You're under the Imperius Curse, don't you get it?" She cried, but she too, was stabbed by her cursed father.   
Voldemort then, picked up his wand, yelled "avada kedavra". Strangely, Voldemort disappeared in a burst of   
supernatural light.   
The baby survived, with a curious shaped scar...shaped like lightening...   
***   
Voldemort laughed. The same experience the year before with the Potter boy. But this time, no one would know of the surviving baby. He planned to use her as a servant, much like Pettigrew.   
Voldemort took a small knife, with a jewel encrusted handle. He carefully placed the edge of the blade along the scar. Then, he made a small cut. The girl flinched, and began to wail. Voldemort took no notice, and as the blood began to ooze out, he took a small amount, and put it in a small vile. Then the ancient killer took another vile out of his robe pocket. He took an emerald that he had been saving for this job, and using his finger, magically melted a hole in the emerald. He poured baby Harry's blood into that half, and repeated the same procedures for Willow's baby. Then, he binded the two emerald halves together, and fastened it onto a gold chain. Then, he put an Unbreakable Charm onto the emerald.   
"Without this, young girl, I don't think that I can ever be beaten again." Voldemort gave a look at the baby.   
Walking out of the dark ominous castle he lived in, the small pendant quietly fell out of his pocket, landing behind the bushes, nestling itself in the soil. Voldemort didn't notice. 

***four years later>   
"Servant!" Voldemort bellowed.   
Wormtail and Icilyn miserably appeared on command.   
"I want to knock down that far wall, near those bushes, and I need the girl to reverse the Unbreakable spell on that wall."   
Icilyn looked confused.   
"Well don't just stand there, do it!" Voldemort threw a wand at her, hitting her squarely in the head.   
Icilyn whimpered, and walked around back.   
"_Invincilo Reverso!" _Icilyn shouted, pointing at the wall. The whole wall, including the bushes, and probably everything else there, all got hit, with the dull red light that came from her wand.   
"Done, Master!" Icilyn ran inside. 

***   
Presently, a young blonde haired boy came running about near the castle, and, noticing the broken wall, now a heap of dusty bricks, decided to look around there for something to play with.   
In his excitement in getting over the bushes, he accidentally stepped on something. Well, whatever it was, when he stepped on it, pieces of green crystal flew everywhere, emitting a solid green light. When the light cleared away, the boy saw that it was a bright green stone. Well, two pieces of one. Shaking it, he saw that there was some kind of red liquid inside. The boy put the half that was fastened onto a chain, around his neck. The other, he placed in his pocket. Then, he ran back home, his new treasure weighing down his pocket.   
***   
in the shinra>   
"WORMTAIL!"   
"Yes, Master?"   
"The pendant with the Bloodtwins' blood! Have you found it yet?"   
"No!"   
"FIND IT, OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER YEAR!"   
***   



	3. Malfoy Luck

  
~Chapter 4- "Malfoy Luck"~   
In the Woods of a large city in Surrey, under a large Weeping Willow, lay a sickly little 5 year old.   
Wet from sweat, and sticky from blood, she brought a shaking hand to the scar on her forehead. She straightened her clothes, and ran. All she wanted to do, was to get as far from   
the Shinra Mansion as she possibly could.   
Out of breath, she seated herself against a stone wall, by a large stone manor, with a flag. The flag bore the name   
'Malfoy'.   
"What am I supposed to do now? Wait until the Death Eaters get me? I might as well die now. What do I do? Someone, please help me..." The girl cried desperatly. She sobbed   
until she felt a warm body slide down next to her. She pulled her face away from her hands. Next to her, was a boy. He had a slender figure, very fair skin, icy blue-gray eyes,   
and a sheet of silvery blond hair. His lips were curved in a curious half smile.   
"Hi, I'm Draco. What are you doing here?" Draco asked. As he leaned foreward to speak, a strand of his hair fell in his eyes. He lifted his hand to his face, and pushed it behind   
his ear.   
"I'm Icilyn, and I don't have a family. I'm running away from the Death Eaters." Icilyn told Draco. As a 5 year old with no one to trust, somehow she trusted this boy. Draco's grin   
disappeared.   
"Get away from here!"   
"Why?"Icilyn whimpered.   
"My Father's a Death Eater, and so are all his friends. If they find you, you're done for!" Draco said, his eyes widening in genuine fear for her.   
"Oh no..." Icilyn went as pale as Draco.   
"Don't worry, really soon, someone's going to save you, and before you know it, your life's going to be normal."   
"How do you know?" Icilyn asked.   
"I just know. I can feel it." Draco gave her a sunny smile.   
"What if I never see you again?" Icilyn asked miserably.   
"Here, take this." Draco took out half of what looked like a bright green stone. Icilyn noticed the other half around Draco's neck.   
"What is it?" She asked. She had never seen anything glow so brightly.   
"It's an emerald. I have the other half. I found it near this big castle, Called the Shine-rah Mansion." Draco frowned, trying to pronounce the name.   
"But anyway, since I have the other part, I'll know it's you, if we meet. It'll bring you luck. Malfoy luck."   
"What if we never meet again?" Icilyn's fear of losing Draco was almost as great as facing Voldemort.   
"We will. I promise." Draco and Iciliyn hugged as if they were best friends separating forever, instead of recent aquaintances leaving each other.   
"I promise." Draco whispered once more, before leaping towards his home, his hair flying in the wind.   
"I hope you keep your promises." Icilyn sighed, clutching her pendant tighter. Malfoy told her it was good luck, but what Icy didn't know, was that it really was the best luck she could get.   
****************************************************   
  



	4. Lost and Found

Harry Potter and the Bloodkeeping Twin   
Chapter 6   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~Chapter 6- "Lost and Found..."~ 

Icilyn had not let go of the pendant. She held on to it as she walked. She was determined to   
escape, but exhaustion and starvation got the better of her, and she stopped to rest.   
When she woke up, she was not under the Weeping Willow. She was in a cold dark cell. Even   
though she was only a baby when she was last in the Shinra Mansion, she recognized the cold   
clammy feeling that had come over her. She was back. Even after maybe 50 years, she would still   
remember the horrible feeling of the awful place. Icilyn sighed and picked up a piece of clear   
cord. She fixed the pendant on it, and put the pendant around her neck.   
'Please please save me, Draco." She played silently. As she held the pendant, she could   
almost hear Draco whispering,   
"I promise...I promise..."   
Little Icy fell asleep, imagining that she had a wonderful home, with a mother, and a father,   
and maybe a few siblings. She imagined a little farm house, with lots of animals, and vast lush   
Quidditch fields, and a clear blue sky, with a few fat lazy clouds hanging over her home. She   
imagined going to the best Wizarding school in all of Europe, with the best teachers, fancy black   
robes, with beautiful dorms. She dreamed of having many friends, and getting excellant grades.   
That would be the life.   
It sure beat being Lord Voldemort's servant. Living in the Shinra Mansion, and everyday   
fulfilling her master's orders. She would wear old rags, be underfed, and be alone, and un cared   
for.   
At least she would be alive.   
As she slept soundly, Icilyn didn't feel scared at all. The only time she was safe, was in her   
dreams. Maybe one day those dreams would come true.   
After all, she was only five...   
***   
Meanwhile...   
Sirius was sitting alone in his small apartment room. He tried scoring goals in the nearby   
quidditch fields, but his mind wasn't in the right place. He tried everything he used to like to do,   
but it didn't cheer him up. Everything he used to like to do, he did with Willow.   
All he could think about, was Willow.   
Even though he was under the Imperius Curse, no matter which way he looked at the situation,   
he couldn't run away from it...He had killed his own wife. All he could blame, was himself.   
He was responsible for James and Lily's death, and he was responsible for his family's death.   
(little did he know that one daughter was alive)   
Sirius suddenly wished that he had someone to trust again. No one could ever replace Willow, but it   
would be nice. He was tired of every woman seeing him, and screaming.   
Then, one day, he was at the Leaky Cauldren. It was late at night, and only he, and this lady his   
age, was there.   
The lady looked at him, and, noticing his sad expression, flashed him a sunny smile.   
Sirius smiled back, but then frowned.   
There was something familiar, something that reminded him, of Willow.   
The lady had long brown hair, but it was her eyes. They were bright green. Just like Lily's, and   
Willow's.   



End file.
